pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Blinky
Blinky (Japanese: アカベイ Akabei) is the leader of the ghosts. He chases Pac-Man constantly, and can be very dangerous. In the cartoon, Blinky for unknown reasons, swapped with Clyde's colour. He is known to have a short temper. He is good friends with Pinky. History In Pac-Man Blinky first appeared with the other members of the Ghost Gang in the Pac-Man arcade game. He was the first to come out of the chamber in the center of the mazes. As Cruise Elroy "Cruise Elroy" is a term used to describe Blinky after Pac-Man eats a number of dots, and Blinky will soon start to speed up. The number of dots you have to eat in order for Blinky to become Cruise Elroy gets lower and lower as you go on in the game. The term "Cruise Elroy" may refer to how fast he cruises through the maze. In Pac-Man Junior Pac-Man Junior fell in love with Blinky's daughter, Yum-Yum. Blinky got angry at this and took Junior and locked him in a maze with himself and the other three Ghost Gang members. In Pac-Man World Blinky is one of the bosses in the game. Some of the ghost minions that appear look like Blinky. This game is one of the games contributing to the Clyde and Blinky error there for it refers to the red ghost though the red ghost is called clyde in this game. In ''Pac-Man World 2'' Blinky is the final solo ghost boss. His machine shoots out fireballs. He was one of the ghosts who unitnetonially freed spooky He then later states during the boss battle between him and pac-man that he belives he is more powerfull than Spooky. His macheine from the boss battle is invencible to rev rolls and one must jump on the glass cock pit to destroy him.The boss can shoot fire balls and knock pac-man off the edge with its firey blades located at the bottom of the macheine. He later appears in the next boss in a huge submarine with the other ghosts in a final attempt to stop pac-mans sub from reaching ghost island. This game is one of the games contributing to the Clyde and Blinky error there for it refers to the red ghost though the red ghost is called clyde in this game. In ''Pac-Man World 3'' In Pac-Man World 3, Blinky teams up with Pac-Man to stop the forces of evil. He can use his powers to use a ghostly screech called a "Sonic Boo", which may have been based off of the abilities given to Pac-Man in Pac & Pal. He is first menchined by orson who tells pac-man in level 3 to find all of the Ghost Gang in the Spectral Realm. Pac-Man only finds pinky who tells pac-man that Erwin is using inky and clyde for power and is pluging them in to an energy sucking macheine to power erwins robots. In level five pac-man finds blinky caught in a cage and mocks him blinky declares that hed rather be left in the cage then be mocked by pac-man. When pac-man later frees him and tells him about erwins syphons. Blinky agrees to helping pac-man temporarelly. He helps pac-man beat some spectral monsters and later single handedly (well actualy pac-man helped him get there) defeated Erwins ally The Spectral fiend and one of erwins Siphons. He later helps pac-man in many levels and assists pac-man as gunner as they both ride in Toc-Man in the battle of Banni. This game is one of the games contributing to the Clyde and Blinky error there for it refers to the red ghost though the red ghost is called clyde in this game. Charecteristics 'Apperance' Blinky appears as a whimpy farmer in the T.V. series in the pac-man world series and other reltaed media he apears as the other ghosts but red and serious. 'Personality' In the pac-man world series and other related media he appears as the leader a smart yet bullying charecter and pac-mans main enmy though pac-man fights all the ghosts. he doesnt mind rising long frogoten kings like spooky and golvis and doesnt mind servining them (this is because he belives he is better anyway as he states in pac-man world 2. He is good freinds to orson but doesnt care for scinence and since he talks in pac-man world 3 you find out he has a lot to say he talk way to much and usally leans twoards an agresive at the edge of about to kuss manner when orson stops him like for example all right ya bozos i got something to show ya you big... ''orsons cut him of by saying ''thats enough. ''﻿ Cross-overs ''Mario Kart Arcade GP '' ''Main article: Mario Kart GP'' In Mario Kart Arcade GP, Blinky is one of the playable characters. Blinky has special abilities such as throwing banana peals on the track which is popular in many Mario Kart Games. Blinky can also use a ghostly howl much like the other ghosts in the game. Blinky stays close to Pac-Man and Mario in this game as a result of being the ghost nicknamed "Shadow". In Other Media Hanna-Barbera cartoon In the T.V. series Blinky is voiced by Chuck McCan. He is depicted as slow-witted and cowardly. This is the first and only time Blinky was portrayed as such. Before then, he was considered the leader because he is faster than the other ghosts and and comes out of the chamber first. This is a reason why Namco decided that Clyde should be the leader, as he has a distinctive name having it not end in Inky. 3-D series Blinky will appear in the upcoming 3-D Pac-Man animated series. Rather than an enemy of Pac-Man, Blinky and the other ghosts will be allies. Trivia *Blinky and Clyde swapped names in the Pac-Man World series. It is possibly related to the fact that in the T.V. series, Clyde is seen as the leader of the ghosts. As a result, to prevent fans from getting confused in regards to who is the leader, Namco swapped the two ghosts' names. *Blinky was the only Ghost to be in Mario Kart Arcade GP. Gallery File:Blinkyyspritess.png|Blinky's original look File:Blinky.jpg|Blinky from Pac-Man World 2 File:BlinkyGP.png|Blinky from Mario Kart GP File:Blinky.png Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Enemies Category:Video Game Characters Category:Namco's Game Characters Category:Pac-Man World Rally Category:Ms. Pac-Man: Maze Madness Category:Names Category:Pac 'N Roll